wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Check it out! Channel Eggman!
Check it out! Channel Eggman! is the tenth episode of Paul Gekko of the Stars. Plot Following the Emperor's defeat and Tatsumi's death, Esdeath states Tatsumi died because he was weak. However, she cannot explain a certain feeling she has now that her loved one has passed. At the very moment, Honest attempts to escape, he is caught by Leone, who attempts to finish him once and for all. However, he brings out Erastone which destroys Lionelle, returning Leone back to her human form. He then pulls out a gun and shoots her, and states that the foolish should be punished. However, Kouichi saved Leone who is through the pain and is able to withstand it and shot Honest multiple times, killing him for good. Kouichi and Leone meet over the mountain that used to surround the palace. The two bid farewell to each other, since Night Raid is gone anymore. The citizens celebrate the United States of America's, and a parade is held. Leone walks off into an empty alley, and dies from the wounds received from Honest. As for The Emperor he is sentenced to execution on the guillotine by President Barack Obama who knew of the Star Warrior's appearance to stop the Terrorists caused by Honest. The Emperor realizes his mistakes that he failed to protect the empire when it needed protection and he gladly pays for it with his life by dying with honor. The Emperor ask to rebuild the nation with no more bloodshed. Barack Obama keeps his promise as The Emperor gets decapitated by the guillotine indicating it is finally the last drop of bloodshed. President Obama, his advisor and Jerome are discussing the whereabouts of the long lost Star Warriors that are being seen as "servants of God". They have been able to pin-point the location of Paul Gekko's location and are determined that the Galactic Empire's fragments and successors has surfaced in the depths of space. At Yuki's Mansion, Bols' wife asks Paul Gekko what kind of cake she would like to bake, Paul suggests chocolate. The President originally tells the advisor to go out and bring the Star Warrior. However, the advisor responds that it would be in their best interest to not act out of haste and wait until they have more information on these people. The President asks about Paul Gekko and the advisor replies that he has sent an "undercover agent" to watch over Yuki whom Paul Gekko seem to be accompanied with. The next day at Yuki's mansion, Bols, his wife and daughter finished helping Kouichi and Yuki on making preparations for Saya's Birthday Bash. Bols' wife explained that Emperor Eggman is giving the citizens of Los Angeles television sets with Channel Eggman. Paul Gekko spy on the Waddle Dees giving the television sets to the citizens. Yuki's parents complain that the television is boring, but Waddle Doo explains that it isn't turned on and that the show will be starting in a few minutes. Yuki's relatives have arrived to Saya's Party. The first show starts off with Dedede greeting everyone and saying how TV will spice up the people's lives. Yuki's cousin Sadamitsu Skywalker places birthday present on the birthday present hoard and Donkey Kong is right behind him watching. Dk sees Yuki's grandmother, Hakai gives Paul Gekko hug for saving the country from bad guys. At School, Saya, Kouichi and Paul Gekko are discussing about the long lost Star Warrrior when Mr. Stewart walks in on Chris' class with the principal. The students are given the announcement that Mr. Stewart will be their new teacher for the remainder of the semester and the class proceeds. After the school day is over, returning to Yuki's mansion, Paul Gekko sees the first show which makes fun of Kirby by calling him ugly, dopey, and puny. After that there is a list of shows coming up next: ranging from superhero shows like 3-D Man, to game shows like Wheel of Head Wounds, and even range from doctor, cooking, and even sci-fi. There are also commercials promoting, of course, Dedede's products like soap and diapers. Tiff claims this as TV junk, but she realizes that Kirby ditches her to watch Channel Eggman instead. Paul Gekko tells his friends to find some place to hide, because Saya will arrive any minute. Paul Gekko opens the door, there is Muffy standing in the doorway, and she tells everyone she arrived just for her birthday present, and everyone shouts, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Everyone puts on cone-shaped birthday hats, except Saya is wearing a birthday crown, plus Prunella and Sue Ellen are excepted from wearing the hats. They all start having fun by doing the limbo dance and hitting the clown piñata with a baseball bat. Paul Gekko shows Saya the largeest birthday cake outside Yuki's backyard. Saya agrees it was a wonderful party, and that they should do it every year. Characters *Teigu *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Saya Uzuki *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Kouichi Uzumaki *Tatsumi *Leone *Mine *Akame *Lubbock *Najenda *Susanoo *Kurome *Mikado Murakumo *Donkey Kong *Honest *Tiff *Tuff *Kirby *Esdeath *Wave *Run *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Utakata *Hotaru *King Dedede *Bowser *Escargoon *Ganondorf *Mister Stewart *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Waddle Dees *Barack Obama *Jerome *Barack Obama's third assistant *Bols Category:Paul Gekko of the Stars Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon